A Kings Coronation
by EmberSickle
Summary: (This story takes place in Edolas) The Coronation of the Kings ceremony is quickly approaching, an event in which Jellal/Mystogan is to be formally announced as the new King of Edolas and picks a proper bride to rule alongside him as queen, but what happens when this ceremony doesn't go as stellar as everyone hoped? Mystwalker
1. The Meeting

A Kings Coronation

Chapter 1

The pale green sky was beginning to awaken, casting its many planets across the horizon which lazily hung over the great kingdom of Edolas. It was early morning as the sky's elegant glow penetrated the thick dark blue satin curtains of the kings room, Jellal winced as the warm rays struck his facial features, he slowly shifted to his side reaching and gathering a bundle of his plush comforter to shield his face as he attempted to sleep once more. He saw no reason in getting up. To him it was another dreadful morning, he had successfully managed to seduce another woman the previous night, of course he never loved any of them, they weren't _her… _it was just his escape route to a temporary paradise that all dissolved by morning. This one was the type to stay a cuddle, but he brushed her aside just like all the others. His motionless state was abruptly disturbed by a submissive knock.

"Yes?" He questioned while lazily leaning his back against the headboard and brushing some loose strands out of his eyes, not minding his poor posture. Sure this was an improper way of sitting especially for a king but Jellal didn't seem to mind.

"Sir," The nervous voice belonged to one of the royal servants as she spoke from the other side of the door. "I have come to remind you that there is an important council meeting in ten minutes, and most of the members have already arrived, they are anticipating your presence."

His posture jolting upright upon hearing the servants words. "Crap!" He muttered under his breath, totally forgot... "Thank you, I'll be there shortly." he replied as the sound of the footsteps disappeared down the long corridor.

After the worlds fasted clothing change and shower the blue haired king sprinted down the long hallways to the council meeting, with only a few moments to spare, he reached the meeting rooms's large double doors just as he made his way to open one of the doors a calloused hand pushed into his chest, the hand belonged to his captain, Erza Kightwalker, the last person he wanted to catch him running late for a council meeting.

"Running late, as usual." she tested

Jellal's eyes widened while the scarlet haired knight fashioned a sadistic grin as her hands moved up to adjust his collar, he filched at her actions. "N-No… I was…just.. dammit, yes I'm late but, I wouldn't be if you hadn't stopped me!"

"You can't go in there looking like you just woke up, Your Highness."

"I did." he said

"Don't argue with me." her words spewing venom, as she removed her hands from his collar she quickly slipped her way into the council meeting leaving her king out in the hallway. That woman could make even death quiver with fear.

As Jellal entered the council meeting he could feel the ghostly stares he was receiving from the slightly annoyed council members who had already taken their seats and were prepared for this meeting five minutes ago. He strode to his chair at the head of the long mahogany table, taking note of the coy smile plastered upon Erza's face.

"Shall we begin?" He stated.

An older looking man with a long silvery beard who most defiantly had his share of wisdom stood. "As we are all aware The Coronation of the Kings ceremony is quickly approaching, a day in which our king" He gestured towards Jellal. "Is to be formally recognized as the new king of Edolas. Many Nobles and Royal families from neighboring countries will be attending to witness this ceremony, so the council recognizes this as a perfect opportunity for our king to find a worthy princess to become our queen, as it is only tradition for our king to find a fitting bride at this time." At the moment all of the air seemed to be sucked out of the council room as Jellal's eyes widened in shock. "As a matter of fact," the elderly man continued. "Your father, our previous king, met your mother at his coronation ceremony, your grandfather did the same as well."

"I would like to second that notion!" A middle aged woman, who was one of the kingdoms advisors stated. "Your Majesty, the council feels that you have been putting off the topic of marriage and purposefully avoiding the subject at meetings, now is the perfect opportunity, this country needs a royal era to the throne!"

Jellal knew that was the end, no more quickly changing the subject or casually avoiding the topic now, because all the attention in the room was focused on him as the council members anticipated his answer, he knew there was no escape. "When I became king I devoted my life to serving the people and surrendered all of my loyalty to this great country" He stated with hesitance. "I will find a proper fiancé who will meet the needs of our people. Hopefully at the ceremony" When his words reached the council members a faint sigh of relief lingered over the room. Erza couldn't help but notice his the resistance in his voice, almost as if he were on autopilot or was unaware of what he just said.

"Wonderful!" The elder chimed. "As you know the bride you choose has to be of royal blood, must be at least eighteen, and be prepared for partnership between countries.

"I'm highly aware, chairman." his brow twitched with annoyance. "I am offering the floor up to the council, are there any issues that need discussion?"

After a couple of arguments about foreign policies and other topics that the king wasn't listening to, his attention was rekindled once he heard the voice of his scarlet captain.

"What about security at the coronation? We can't runt the risk of an attack when so many important people are planning to attend, so I request we heavily regulate the ballrooms, courtyards, and gate entrances to ensure absolute safety. Along with some undercover military staff who are watching for any suspicious activity among the guests."

The council was surprised when she brought the subject back up again. "Are you crazy!?" A chairman blurted. "That much security for one night? No way in hell, thats far to expensive and no one is crazy enough to attack at a coronation they would be caught almost instantly!"

Knightwalkers eyes ignited "Just what are you implying chairman!? Don't you care about the safety of our people… and king?"

"Captain, if I didn't then I wouldn't be sitting here!"

"Keep this up and I can assure you, you won't be in that seat for long!" she barked back.

"Enough!" Jellal yelled. "Chairman, Captain, although both of your ideals are good I find it crucial to focus on more important matters, To answer your question Captain, the security levels at the coronation are to be kept at a minimum meaning a couple guards stationed at the entrances and a few roaming the castle grounds."

"I hope you realize we aren't just protecting you here, we are also responsible the lives of the many guests coming from neighboring countries." Erza said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that to. But this coronation is only going to last a couple hours, so why bring in so many of our troops for such a meager thing?" Jellal asked. "In that spirit we are only going to have a few guards stationed here and there, no more no less."

His words caused Erza to sit back in her seat with anger, she hated being overpowered by the king, yet it somewhat attracted her. She would defiantly have a talk with him later about his behavior today.

After the meeting Jellal quickly escaped to his large office, avoiding eye contact with the lingering council members. He needed to think about the promises that were made at the meeting, where he had basically promised to find a fiancé and get married in less than a few weeks. Soon he found himself in his dark office leaning against the door letting his muscles relax as he took in the view of the room. His eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, everything was where he had left it with books and papers spastically scattered everywhere. Then he saw shadowy outline of a person sitting on his desk, he couldn't make out their face, only that they seemed to be staring right back at him. Jellal was frozen and unable to move, but something told him not to call for the guards.


	2. Denial

The darkness enveloped the room, all he could see was the illuminating pair of brown eyes that seemed to be piercing his hazel gaze. His mind raced back and fourth, debating two options. He could either call the guards or remain in silence. By the time is mind had compiled these options the figure slid off the top of his desk in a neat fashion and sauntered in his direction. He nervously pressed against the door as the figure drew closer, however Jellal didn't want to run or attack something told him to just be.

A voice shattered the silence. "Your more thick skulled than I thought."

He immediately relaxed once he identified the the voice. "What makes you say that, Captain."

She stepped even closer to him their faces only inches apart, but still unable to be seen. "Don't play dumb with me you know what I mean, today during the meeting, about the security issue. Do you really think a couple of incompetent palace guards can protect over three hundred people?"

"Protect them from what? This castle is a fortress as is! Besides, nobody has the balls to break in with someone like you on staff." He remarked.

Erza was beginning to get frustrated by his stubborn attitude."Are you implying that I drive people away?!"

"Yes! If you haven't noticed you scare the crap out of people. Your crazy for thinking that anybody would ever commit a crime in broad daylight, and when over three hundred people could be witnesses, especially someone like you!"

"And your crazy for thinking you can just predict what people will do! I don't think you see how dangerous this decision really is!"

"Oh it's not like you give a damn what happens to me Knightwalker!" Jellal barked.

Erza retaliated. "Your right I don't! But I do care about my country and protecting its people!"

Jellal's hand slid up the wall behind him and flicked on the light switch, their faces were no longer hidden by the darkness as they were now just millimeters apart. Knightwalker noticed his gaze wasn't just angry but also contained another emotion, was it .… sadness? Upon noticing his change in demeanor she stepped back remembering her place, no matter what he was still king and she was his knight. "That is all I wanted to discuss with you sir, I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds."

For a brief moment he stood there unable to comprehend the fact that Erza Kighwalker, the most feared woman in Edolas had just apologized? Erza's eyes averted to the side trying to avoid eye contact. Now realizing that their position was getting awkward he brushed aside her apology he quickly strode over to his desk, sitting down in his chair with a heavy thud. "This is so stressful" He said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What makes you say that sir." She questioned while picking up a couple of loose documents that were lazily tossed on the floor.

"I promised all of the wrinkled faces at that council meeting that I would find a wife by Coronation day."

"I don't think I could be of much help, sir. A promise is a promise. You know as well as I do there is no getting out of this one." She commented while continuing to shuffle through some documents.

Jellal shifted in his chair, peering out of the window. He began pondering the idea of escaping Edolas and leaving everything behind, all the stress, the paperwork, the constant attention, however he would be leaving her behind….. he could never do that… Erza's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "No sir, you can't run away."

He looked in her direction with a shocked expression, his lips parted slightly. Damn woman. Was she capable of reading thoughts too?

"Close your mouth sir that isn't attractive." she stated still not looking at him. As she finished sorting out all the loose paperwork she carried it over to his desk, plopping the thick stack of papers on the smooth mahogany. Erza remained standing on the opposite side of the desk her height towering over his sitting body.

He simply stared at the white stack of parchment papers. "I'm guessing I won't be able to slip out of this one either?" He groaned, picking up a pen.

"I'm afraid not sir." She stated in a flat tone.

Jellal's thoughts were beginning to flow again, restraining him from saying anything else causing a blank stare towards Erza as he silently admired her elegant posture. He liked her, he liked her a lot… but there was a difference between liking her and telling her… the telling her part… well he hadn't exactly worked out all the means to do so, and as each day went by he grew more impatient with himself. Erza noticed his lack of words and grew concerned, "Sir?"

The king quickly snapped out of his short inter-minded rant and switched the topic, praying that he wasn't being too awkward. "Listen, Captain you don't have to be so stiff around me, we aren't in public so you don't need to address me as Sir."

The scarlet knight was a bit thrown off by his statement. "Are you feeling okay, it's not like you to say something like that?"

He paused before answering, a blush dusting over his features. "No I'm not.

Erza stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, gesturing for him to continue talking.

"I've made so many promises to the council and to the people… ones that I just can't keep, because they go against my true feelings… I feel like a liar not only to my people but to myself"

"What do you mean?" She asked, her words lacking emotion.

"This is what I mean." The blue haired man quickly stood, pushing his chair out of the way as he strode to the other side of the desk where Erza was standing, her posture didn't seem to shrink back even when his tall frame loomed over hers. He locked gazes with her for a brief moment before his lips collided with hers in a heated attempt to display his feelings. Her eyes shot wide open as he cupped her cheeks in his hands. To her the kiss felt almost desperate like he was trying to explain something to her… something she didn't quite understand. At this point Erza was extremely tempted to give into her feelings and let her subconscious take over. But she knew he was only doing this for himself, it disgusted her how he constantly slept around with countless women tossing them aside the next day. With those thoughts in mind she pulled away causing a surprised look to plaster across Jellal's face.

"Don't look so surprised!" She stated pushing an accusing finger into his chest. "I'm fully aware of the games your playing."

Her words sent his mind spiraling. "What are you talking about?!"

"Oh come on I know you aren't that stupid! Don't act like you can't remember the disgraceful things you do almost every single night!"

"H-How did you know about that?" He stammered.

Erza was practically yelling at this point. "You don't think I notice them leaving your room in the mornings?" As the words escaped her mouth, Jellal barely noticed that faint tears began to well up in her eyes, this caused him to back up slightly, Erza crying was defiantly not one of the things he wanted to induce.

"Captain, I-"

Erza quickly composed herself pushing all of her anger to the back of her mind. "No. I'm sorry have a good day sir." She said with a hollow tone as she turned around and strode out of his office.

He watched her leave, and as she left it felt like what was left of his hopeful spirits had traveled out the door with her… they were gone. As his office door clicked shut he walked towards the door leaning his back against it once more. "Oh Erza… I'm sorry. I don't deserve you."

The Captain strode out of the kings large office, exiting through the large double doors. The thoughts in her mind were spiraling around like a violent hurricane that sullied her cool and calm composure. There was no modern translation for the feelings she felt at the moment, because she herself couldn't classify what these feelings were. Sadness, Anger, Love, Fear, Denial? Currently she did not know, but their argument was said and done. She couldn't take back the things that she said and neither could he. The underlying emotions that where dug up by their conversation had created an emotional weight that sat heavily on both of their shoulders. However now wasn't the time to be worrying about something so insignificant, after all the coronation was only a few days away.


	3. Rehearsal Dinner

Erza had done an exemplary job of avoiding him for the past couple of days, she mostly sat in her room attempting to lock out the events that had recently occurred between her and the king… no, Jellal. There was no way around it, she really did care about him, But Erza wasn't going to be the one to tell him that. She knew he had only kissed her for the hell of it, and that he'd probably toss her aside like he did with most of his women, showing no emotion as he did so. Erza believed that the best remedy to alleviate this caring feeling was to not care at all.

The scarlet knight lay neatly on her bed peering up at the ceiling, she had lost track of how much time she had been laying there, it felt like hours. People were probably suspecting she was dead, but Erza didn't care. She sat up looking at her reflection in mirror that was on her nightstand. That was another thing, she wasn't a princess. The rules for marriage in Edolas where the same as the ones told in children's story books, the commoners marry commoners, and royals marry royals. No exemptions. The captain came form humble beginnings as a commoner and rose through the ranks of the military at an astonishing rate, working for the king was the closest to royalty she would ever get. Erza's thoughts began to lull her to sleep as she lay back down tossing an arm over her eyes.

"Captian… Captain." The voice of one of the servants called from outside her door.

The sound awoke Erza, she jolted up to a standing position grabbing one of her swords and pointing it towards the door.

"Captain Kightwalker." The servant called again. Erza relaxed at the sound of the servants voice, placing her sword back on the nightstand.

"Come in." The captian replied.

A petite and frail young woman wearing a fitted black dress and white apron entered her room, she smelled of fresh grass and rosy bushes. The maid was probably sent from the gardens. But why? Erza had a feeling she was about to find out.

"I have been sent here from the council to remind you that the Rehearsal Dinner for tomorrows coronation is to be held in the gardens at six o'clock. I also have a letter for you giving further details about the security measures that are being enforced at the coronation, since you are in charge of that part the council felt it was only necessary to give this to you." She said handing Erza a sealed envelope.

Erza snatched the letter and folded her arms over her chest. "Yes, I'm aware, the council wouldn't have just sent you for that reason tell me why you are really here." Erza spoke forcefully.

The maid spoke submissively. "I was also given the order to ensure your well being, you have been out of sight for the past couple of days. People are wondering where you've been."

"And might I ask who gave you this order?" Erza Questioned.

The servant swallowed roughly. "The King."

Knightwalkers eyebrow quirked. "Thank you, you may leave now." She said calmly resisting the urge to kill someone. In a matter of seconds the maid vanished out of the room.

Erza sat back down on the side of her bed as she opened the letter quickly. "Checking up on me huh?" She spoke softly to herself, sneering at the letter then crumpled it in her hands. "Disgraceful."

Not to far down the hall resided the Kings room. Behind its massive double doors was a flurry of Servants, Tailors, Seamstresses, and a few Royal Advisors all getting the King ready for tonights rehearsal dinner. The king was being forced to stand on a small carpeted stool as the Tailors stood around him admiring the outfit he was sporting.

Jellal hated all of this attention, he was never the type of person to be in the spotlight. Maybe because of all the time he did staying out of the spotlight when he was in earthland, but for whatever reason this was getting on his nerves. These Tailors had poked him with sharp clothes pins more than he could count! One more sharp prick and he could've killed someone. Luckily for him the fitting was over and he was able to change back into his usual attire once everybody left. Jellal relaxed into his chair, he hadn't seen her around the castle in a while. Ever since their argument it was almost as if Erza had just dissolved into thin air. She didn't come to yesterdays council meeting and the palace guards were more relaxed than usual. Her absence guilted him, why did he always have to screw everything up? His feelings always got in the way, thats why he rarely ever showed them. But there was a light at then end of the tunnel, it was tonight, she would have to see him there at the dinner. Jellal could only imagine the exquisite beauty she would be radiating at the rehearsal.

Once the Tailors finished tormenting the king they moved to bothering the captain. She along with several other higher ups were being dressed and readied in one of the large ball rooms. In this ballroom were what seemed like miles of tables piled with thread, vibrant cloth, and many other assorted sewing items. Sitting around the room were mobile mirrors and mannequins displaying this years latest formal designs.

Erza found herself being forced to stand on a small stool in front of a mirror as the Seamstresses ran circles around her, fixing the evening gown she was wearing.

"Alright Miss Knightwalker, you can turn around and see your dress now." One of the Tailors cooed.

Miss Knightwalker? She hadn't been called that in a very long time. Erza turned towards the mirror revealing a dark blue haltered dress that dipped low on her back. The skirt was short only reaching a couple inches above her knees, while the back of the skirt formed a long train behind her. The gown was completed with a thick blue silk belt that traveled around her waist and bare back. In the center of the belt were diamonds that looked to be arranged in the pattern of a shield. The scarlet knight was surprised not by the dress but by the fact that she looked good in it. Since she spent most of her days fighting it wasn't very often that you would see her in a dress. Erza wasn't the only one admiring herself, from what it looked like everyone else in the room was as well.

The current time was five forty five, guests would be arriving soon, Jellal thought as he gazed up at the clock in his office. A little while after the fitting he escaped here, in the hopes of finding something to get his mind off of tonight. It was going to be so awkward, what do you say to a person who basically rejected you? "Hey Erza, I tried to admit my feelings for you but then you rejected me, thats alright. I respect that. Lets just be friends okay?" That's exactly what he didn't want to happen! So many things were going wrong right now. Why was this so hard? Why did his feelings ruin everything. Why did he ruin everything? He peered up at the clock again.

"Five Fifty already." He sighed while standing. "Guess I had better get down there."

Once he got down to the gardens and all the guests arrived the dinner went off without a hitch. Between the exquisite food and superb wine all of the dinner guests were greatly satisfied, and for a short while so was Jellal. All throughout the evening his eyes were immediately drawn to his captain Erza Knightwalker. She looked stunning, not that she didn't always look that way, but seeing her in such a delicate state made his heart melt.

The dinner met its end and Coronation Day was the closest its ever been. As the servants escorted the guests and council members home, Jellal was the only person in the gardens left. He rose from his chair and started down a gravel pathway, taking an evening stroll before heading back inside the castle. He admired the thorny rose bushes and their passionate red. They were so beautiful just like the color of the captains hair. He couldn't help but smile when looking at the beautiful flowers, his ears perked when he heard the sound of footsteps walking along the gravel. Jellal looked up only to see Erza a few feet away.

"You sure have done a great job of avoiding me." He said.

"What did you expect?" Erza retorted. "I'm not just going to fall into your arms like all of those other women."

Jellal hung his head. "I don't blame you for keeping your distance."

"Why wouldn't I? It's pretty hard to do when you have someone checking up on you!" She said firmly.

He looked back at her. "I was only doing that because I care!"

"I don't need you to care! I can take care of myself!" Erzas voice was raising.

"Why are you acting like what happened between us a couple days ago never happened? Did that kiss mean nothing to you?"

"Are you saying it should have? Because it didn't." Erza said calmly as she took a deep breath. "Anyway we both have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, its best that we both get some rest."

Jellal overlooked the flourishing garden. "Yeah."

The two stood there for a while taking in the last few peaceful moments they would have for a while, not acknowledging each other in any way. Starting tomorrow things around this silent and peaceful kingdom were going to get crazy. Jellal and Erza both weren't ready for this change. But who would be, Jellal had tomorrow and only tomorrow to meet the woman he would spend the rest of his life with, build a family with, and let go of the one he already loved…. Erza. He defiantly wasn't ready for that.


	4. Slow Motion

The castle hummed with the sounds of busy servants and stressed council members. Today was the day. The day all of those aggravating meetings, countless arguments, mountains of paperwork, and months of preparation finally paid off. Yes it was the day Edolas only saw on rare occasion. The Coronation of the Kings Ceremony.

Jellal found himself siting alone in a large dinning room picking over his breakfast. His appetite ruined. He attempted to take a sip of coffee, but eating right now just didn't seem right. His stomach was already filled to the brim with nervousness.

"Damn body, why won't you cooperate?" He whispered looking down at his stomach.

The door clicked open. "Your Highness, some of your advisors are recommending you start getting ready."

Jellal stood, then turned around only to see a small young girl with deep brown eyes and pale brown hair standing before him. "Coco, its good to finally see you around here."

Her lips quirked upwards. "Thanks, I'm glad to be here. I ran here as fast as I could, the advisors are getting edgy, so you should prob-"

"Thats fine they can wait." He said interrupting her as his body fell back down into the chair.

Coco's brow furrowed with a confused look. She brushed it aside and walked over to join her king at the breakfast table. "Are you nervous?" She asked noticing his full breakfast plate.

"More than you can imagine." he said folding his hands.

"What for? The people love you. The kingdom is in peace, and unlike your father you can pick who you want to marry."

"With some restrictions." The blue haired man said regretfully. "If I was allowed to marry anyone I would already have her."

Coco slid behind his chair and folded her arms over the back of it. "Who, Knightwalker?"

Jellals face lit up like a christmas tree with shock as his head turned to look at her. "N-no… w-hat gives y-you that idea."

"Well the way you just said that and the fact that it's totally obvious. We all know you like her. Even the council is picking up on it…" Coco said giving him a sadistic smile that reminded his too much of Erza.

"Wait….What?" He stopped her right there."What do you mean by 'we all'? Who it this 'we all'.

"Oh ya know, Me, Hughes, Sugarboy, a couple maids, and some council members." She continued. "We've even started an in council pool to see how much longer the two of you can withstand hiding your feeling for each other."

"That'll go on forever." He said negatively.

"What do you mean?" Coco whined.

"We fight almost everyday. I don't know about you but to me thats not what people do when they care about each other." He argued.

"You two fight like a married couple. She replied. "It's cute."

Her words shocked him. Jellal couldn't believe this, everyone knew? A council pool? He was tempted to stay and find out more things he didn't know but he figured the conversation was getting no where, but somehow Coco had always managed to put a smile on his face. "Well I've had enough." He said standing once again and walking towards the door. "Bye Coco thanks for cheering me up."

"Your welcome sir." She said watching him leave. Suddenly the runner remembered why she was sent here. "Oh! And don't forget the advisors want you to start getting ready!" The king simply replied by waving his hand back at her not bothering to turn around as he strolled out the door.

Jellal made his way to his bedroom to start getting dressed. He peered into a nearby mirror. He was wearing a collared gray, long sleeved cloak top with navy and gold lines running down the sides of his arms, the middle of his chest and had pants to match. Sitting atop his shoulders were two oval shaped epaulettes that fell to his elbows, extending from underneath them was a long pale gold cape that resided behind him. The outfit was completed with a golden talisman that as draped around his neck and over his shoulders. Seeing himself this way triggered his thoughts to pester him. It's funny how some people can admire such an insignificant being such as myself, I have never done anything to be treated so highly…_ I shouldn't be the one who's being crowned today. _

Night hung itself over the country of Edolas and illuminated the sky with its brilliant starry appendages. The coronation was held in a large baptistry located in the east wing of the castle and Jellal could barely contain his nervousness. In the next couple of hours he would be officially king, pick a bride, and begin to lead a country, it was hard to believe that what takes a lifetime for some people was happening almost instantly for him. He didn't deserve this.

The blue haired man currently on the other side of two large wooden doors that separated him and everyone else. As everyone took their seats, he could hear the high priests honey voice through the door as he filled the room. "The country of Edolas bids all who stand here in this holy sanctuary a grateful welcome and thanks that by the grace of god we all are enabled to be here today. As we are all aware this gathering is a celebration not only of our new king, but a new generation! So without further delay… our Rightful king…." The priest extended his arms towards the door.

Two of the castles servants, both being small young boys dressed in formal uniforms held open the large doors as Jellal walked minding his posture, and striding to the small stage at the front of the church. Upon noticing his appearance the entire audience stood and neatly bowed as he walked by.

The priest was standing on a small stage at the front of the church when Jellal stood in front of him on the stages steps. The holy man held a velvet pillow in his hands that was softly cradling a small golden scepter and a sapphire talisman. The king peered down at the two objects as he delicately wrapped his hands around them. He turned around to face the awaiting audience still grasping the two items nervously in his hands. As he stood there facing the audience the priest began to speak in ancient tongue, a language no one but himself and few others could understand.

Jellal turned around and bowed to the priest on one knee once his speaking came to a halt. This was it… the second the crown made contact with his soft blue locks he would be king. As the priests arthritic hands held the crown before him Jellal bowed his felt like everything in the room was moving in slow motion any second now... The crown was just millimeters away, and the room fell dead with silence, he could practically feel its presence already. It drew closer, now as if the whole world were moving in slow motion as the seconds got slower. A few moments later the audience erupted with claps and jovial cheers, Jellal looked up noticing the crown was now resting peacefully on his head.

The priest spoke once more. "I now present." Jellal rose to his feet and faced his people. "King Jellal, of Edolas!" The claps and cheers grew even louder as Jellal bowed to the audience of people.

"Please enjoy our reception out in the gardens for dinner, dancing, and drinking to your hearts delight." The new king said through a smile.

Soon the party filled the garden with high spirits as people danced to the jovial orchestrated music. But, Jellal wasn't even given a second to spare, it seemed like hundreds of people had introduced themselves to him in the last hour. He was beginning to consider going inside and taking a break for a while, then he spotted her, other side of the garden. It was Erza, wearing her beautiful dark blue gown that made him see stars. He had to speak to her now, the new king began to stride towards her.

"Erza!" He called catching up to her.

The knight turned around. "Your Majesty." She replied monotonously. "Did you need something?"

"Huh…. No, I was just, I wanted to talk to you."

Erza frowned. "Look you don't have to try and pretend you like me. Or get close to me. Okay? I don't care."

The king answered. "I know you don't, and I don't blame you for keeping your distance but you don't have a reason to. Why don't you just take a risk and talk to me for once?!" His words leaving deep impressions in her mind as she thought about what he said.

The scarlet knight took a deep inhale. "Fine… how was the coronation?" She asked relaxing a bit.

He let out a coy smile. "Good, but all this popularity is kinda getting on my nerves."

"Same, I hate watching all of these people with false smiles and greedy hands around here." They make me sick."

"Not all of them are bad Knightwalker, some people are nice."

He said leaning against a stone pillar. She chuckled lightly. "Yeah I guess." Jellal was finally beginning to enjoy himself when their conversation was interrupted by a sharp coughing sound.

The two turned around to see a overly dressed young woman, skinny as a twig, yet her stance was still intimidating. She curtsied. "Hello your highness. My name is princess Kasumi of the Western Province."

Erza interrupted. "Well I'd better give you some privacy." Her face displaying a sadistic grin as she walked off.

Jellal watched as she walked away his eyes wide open. He was quickly snapped back to attention by another sharp cough. "You must be part of the Exenveil family then?"

"Yes, thats my last name. We are close trading partners with Edolas."

Suddenly a slow song began to play. The princess shrieked with delight. "Ooohhhh! I absolutely love this song! Won't you dance with me?!"

He hesitated, struggling to be polite… he didn't even remember the girls name! "Sure."

In one fluid motion the princess grabbed his arm and drug him to the middle of the floor, disregarding the other dancing couples. He wasn't really enjoying himself because this was just awkward… well for him it was. The princess on the other hand seemed to throughly enjoy making the situation even worse as she leaned her head on his chest as they slowly swayed to the music.

Erza had made her way further into the party walking along the stone path, not feeling an ounce of guilt after she had just left her king helpless with some strange girl. The scarlet knight suddenly came to a halt, her sharp senses alarming her as she noticed a grappling hook loosely dangling over one of the garden walls. She rushed over for a better look notching it wasn't just a grappling hook, it was a rope ladder. She turned her head slowly and saw through the trees a dark hooded figure standing on the top of the wall drawing his bow and arrow back to a shooting position, aiming towards Jellal. Everything was in slow motion as she began to sprint towards the figure. Then she stopped dead in her tracks, the figure pulled back and launched the arrow, as it flew past her the figure disappeared like smoke, into the night sky.

For Jellal this dance seemed to be lagging on and on. He needed an escape, fast! If they kept dancing together someone might think they were engaged or something. But where would he run? The song had no end and everyone at the party was watching. Jellal soon noticed the princess backing away from him, her face in utter horror.

_"What's wrong with her?"_ He thought.

Then the air was filled with blood curdling screams. The crowd of people in a state of panic. The king looked down to see and arrow lodged in his right chest and a pool of blood flowering around it. He soon felt a dull trobbing pain overtake his entire body as he began to loose his balance.

As Jellal fell backwards he thought to himself. "Funny, I needed an escape and this is the one I get… You were right Erza. You were always right."

His body hit the hard ground hard. "Terrorists!" He heard the castle guards scream just before he lost consciousness.


	5. An Answered Question

**AN: ****Hey guys thanks for reading! Be sure to send a review my way! I love hearing from ya'll! **

* * *

The coronation of the kings ceremony was always known to be a happy, jovial day in which all of Edolas can celebrate a new era in divine unity. Regardless of social status or wealth, this ceremony will bring tears of joy to most all of the countries people. However on this particular day the tears being shed throughout the castle were mournful and silent.

A couple days had passed since the coronation and the new king remained in critical condition as he lay almost lifeless in bed clinging to the life he still had left. His injury was a lot more complicated than just some damaged tissue. The arrow hit him hard, it shattered one of his ribs causing shards of bone to scrape his lungs, making breathing a difficult and painful task. There were numerous nurses all scurrying around the infirmary being mindful to take light steps as a doctor and a couple of council members stood around his weak body.

A council member finally spoke. "I hate to be a pessimist but, should we prepare for the worst doctor?"

The doctor was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed, he looked up to reply. "His condition has been stabilized." He scribbled a few notes down on his clipboard. "However there aren't any chances of recovery… at least not as long as those bone shards are there."

"Can we remove them?"

The doctor frowned. "Not while he's in this condition, theres no way we can operate when the patient is barely breathing."

"What should we do then?" Coco asked as she stood among the council members.

A younger member spoke up. "I say we put in a temporary replacement just until this whole thing blows over."

"What?!" Another young blood said shocked. "If anything is to be done we hold his place vacant and let the power go to us… the council!"

The two young council members bickered back in fourth, attempting to defend their opinions. Their moderate voices were now causing a disturbance to the sullen atmosphere in the room. Upon noticing this the doctor shushed them angrily, putting a finger up to his mouth then adjusting his glasses.

"Check his will." An older and more dignified council member suggested.

An elderly council woman replied. "And what do you suppose we would find chairman?"

"Well every king is required to compose a written document stating how this should be handled just in case something happens to them." The councilmen said.

"Wow." Coco gasped. "I can't even imagine having to plan out all the thing that happen after I die."

"For kings thats just normal." The chairman said looking at Coco.

"Ok enough fantasizing, lets have someone retrieve the will. We don't know how much time we have before he…"

The room fell silent as they all stared at their king. "I'll go fetch it." Coco said uncomfortably as the older chairman handed her a key.

"His will is in his personal office in the safe that he keeps under his desk."

She dryly thanked him and strode off. As Coco descended further and further into the long hallways she couldn't help to feel as if her mind was doing the same thing, constantly going but never getting anywhere. What if Jellal died? He was like her brother, and siblings need each other. What would happen to Erza? Does she even care? As Coco's thoughts occupied her attention they caused her to slam into his office door and hit the ground with a muffled thud.

"Dammit…. Got to start paying attention." She thought as the door creaked open.

Seeing his office so empty and cold sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't right. The sound of a sharp knock snapped the runner to attention. She spun around to see Erza leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed.

"You look tired." Coco said.

Erza blinked slowly. "Tired is an understatement."

"Look, I understand. Who isn't tired? None of us saw this coming and unfortunately we all payed the price." The runner sympathized as she dug through some file cabinets.

"Y-Yeah." The scarlet knights voice cracked. "These last couple of days have been hell." She looked down tears welling up in her eyes.

Coco quickly changed the subject. "Anyway… I've found what I was looking for." She said holding up some files. "Would you like to come with me to deliver them?"

"Sure." Erza replied as they walked out of the room together.

"Lets hurry, this room is twisting my stomach." Coco said as the door clicked shut behind them.

The two finally reached the infirmary, only to be greeted by nervous council members. "Do you have his will?" The head chairman asked.

So thats what she was getting… Erza thought.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered before handing it to him.

"Ok lets see what we have here…" The chairman sighed as he opened the sealed envelope. The shredding sound of the paper cut through the silence in the room. His eyes began to run across the fine paper. "This document contains the wishes of I, Jellal, late king of Edolas. My estate, welfare, children, power, and personal belongings are to be left with the one I hold most dear… My wife. If I have not chose a wife by the time I have passed, leave everything to this wills executor." The chairman eyes widened as he read the next two words. "Erza Knighwalker." The room paused as Erza's face lit up with surprise. The chairman continued ''I have only one wish: Please secure the peace and happiness to all who dwell in our great country, war is out of the question. Signed Your King." After reading his will aloud everyone peered down at their lifeless king with saddening eyes. No one knew what was to become of the country because things had been so unpredictable lately that at this point every one was just expecting the worst.

The silence only lasted a few seconds when Jellal's breathing became labored and heavy. He began to cough up blood when the doctor yelled. "Everyone out now!"

A couple of nurses pushed the council members out and slammed the door. One of them said before slamming the door "I'll inform you all once the doctor give me the approval to do so." As the door locked Erza couldn't help but feel a large weight on her chest. Was he going to die? She decided to wait around and see.

Two hours had slowly ticked by, each minute even more maddening. What was taking so long? What were they doing? and Why would he leave his will to her? Where the only things on the scarlet knights mind, as she waited out in the hallway. She and her king had already made it very clear that they didn't care an ounce for each other, so why was this hurting so bad?

"Miss Knightwalker?" A nurse said, peeking outside the infirmary. "Please come in."

Her arms and legs felt tethered to the ground as she began to walk to the doorway… what was she going to see? Was he dead? She slowly walked through the door.

The doctor was washing off his hands at a nearby sink. "Miss, we have temporarily stabilized his breathing but he still remains in critical condition."

"I see, thank you doctor." She said looking down at her king with a mournful gaze.

The doctor stated. "We'll give you a minute." He said gesturing for all the nurses to leave the room, in less than a few seconds everybody was gone and they were the only two left.

Erza pulled up a chair next to his bed. "So, you've gone and made me the executor or your will huh? But why? I've always been horrible to you. I've disobeyed you… Defied you… Even lied to you… I give you nothing and yet you still cling. Why? I think you've seen the horrible things I am capable of. Along with my stubborn attitude, and I've never once followed exact orders. Remember when I made you late to that council meeting a few weeks ago. That was on purpose. Or that time I "accidentally" caught my spear on your favorite cape and ruined it? Hell it wasn't but a few months ago when I was fighting on the side of evil and almost destroyed the whole country, AND almost killed all of your earth land friends! So… why?"

The knight finished talking as she stared down at his pale face admiring the swirling red tattoo under his eye. Suddenly she heard a faint and airy voice. "Be….cause…. I..I… l-l-ove… you." She saw Jellals eyes half open, just before he erupted into a fit of loud coughs.

The doctor burst through the door. "Whats going on?!" He yelled as a couple of nurses ran in behind him. "Get my tools now!" He said ordering the nurses around like dogs.

A nurse ran up to the scarlet knight. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now." She said, walking Erza to the door.

Erzas face went in shock once again. "Wait… whats going to happen to him?" She said frantically.

"Don't worry miss we'll take care of it." The nurse replied. Erza looked at Jellal one last time as the door closed in front of her, and once again she was left all alone in this lonely hallway. Erza looked down at her feet as silent teardrops fell from her eyes. She broke into a dash to her room, her emotional barrier had been shattered and her rock solid personality was reduced to nothing but rubble. Once Erza reached her room she locked her door just before crumpling to her knees. There lay a scarlet beauty, bathing in tragedy as her perfectly sculpted world got chipped away.

* * *

**AN: ****Thought I would leave you guys with a nice little cliff hanger... again. Don't forget to review!**

**Hearts 3 EmberSickle **


	6. Safe Return

**AN: Sorry I posted this chapter so late! New chapter is coming next Thursday!**

* * *

The days were going by slower than ever as the kingdom prepared for the worst. There was no way around it, in her mind the king was going to die. His condition was rapidly deteriorating and the doctors were running out of options.

Erza was reduced to a living corpse as she fulfilled her usual duties around the kingdom. Her rock solid personality was a pile of rubble at the moment and she found no reason to rebuild it, because when you loose someone important to you, the tools necessary for repair are taken away.

She trudged down the cold hallways in the castle silvering as she passed every corridor. The memories of Jellal flooded back to her with every step. It was almost as if she could see the vibrant blue of his hair reflecting off of the rich carpets. Or the passionate red of his tattoo embedded in the embroidery on the curtains. It seemed that everywhere she looked things reminded her of him… since he confessed his love for her, a new emotion was seeded in her mind. One that watered down her feelings of hatred.

Suddenly Erza found herself standing at the gateway to the gardens…. where it happened. The painful memories began to sear in her mind as she stared at the door. It was too much. Erza felt her eyes tear up again as she sprinted back to her room attempting to hold back the tears so no one would see. The scarlet knight was about to open her door when a raspy tone spoke behind her.

"Captain." It was the head chairman.

Knightwalker straightened up her posture. "Yes sir?"

"I assume you've been informed of the kings current condition." He asked.

"No. Please enlighten me." She said sarcastically.

"Captain, I'm doing you a favor by informing you of the situation, so you don't have to find out the hard way." His brow furrowed. "The king's condition is stabilizing and we have reason to believe that there is a slim chance of recovery. However the tools needed to fix him aren't available in this country."

"Just what are you suggesting?" Erza questioned.

The chairman continued. "The council has made the executive decision to have the king transported to a different country and have more experienced and refined doctors operate on him."

Her eyes lit up with shock. "What?! Thats far to dangerous! Has the council totally forgotten about what got us into this mess? We are just inducing another act of terrorism!"

"If we don't take a risk then our king will die! We have to, this is our only chance!" His voice rose.

Erza shrunk back into a relaxed posture. "Fine so be it, what's the real reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Since the king is going to be operated on in a foreign county the council is going to escort him, as the wills executor your job is to stay here and hold things over until we return."

"So your putting me in charge…" She said coldly.

"Its your sworn duty to accept, I trust that you will fulfill your task without fail." The chairman turned and strolled away."We leave tomorrow."

The next day Erza didn't bother to wake up early to see of the king and council, she knew they had already left earlier that morning. This morning marked the start of one of two possibilities, the king could return safely and everything would return to normal. Or the alternative, the king Jellal would die and the council would return with a funeral planner.

The council and the king had been away for about three weeks now and the kingdom of Edolas hadn't heard from them since. Normally this would be a troubling issue for most, but bad things seemed so usual now the counties people were unfazed by the absence of their king and royal council. But for Erza, this situation troubled her the most causing the nights to be restless and fitful. As a result of her exhaustion she buried herself in work, seeking stable ground.

"Damm it…" Erza cursed as she rushed to finish some paperwork. Here she felt so out of place. The knight was currently sitting in Jellal's office working on some written documents, however this job didn't suit her sadistic and rugged personality. She belonged out on the field where she could intimidate and scare the shit out of everyone… thats where she belonged. Until the council returned with the king, Erza would have to remain a fish out of water. Just when she was about to let her forehead hit the desk Coco entered the room with a cup of coffee and some food.

The small girl walked up to the desk, holding a silver tray. "You should really eat something captain, you'll pass out from an empty stomach." She said, pushing the tray towards Erza.

Erza's face cringed. "Tch- eating only makes me nauseous, can't you see I'm doing important work? Get this crap away from me."

"You're making yourself sick is what you're doing." Coco raised her finger. "And if you get sick I don't wanna be the one explaining to the council that one of our highest and most trusted comrades starved herself to death."

"I'm not going to die… yet." She hesitated.

The runner responded. "Well the choice is yours." She began to turn and leave. "But at least try to get some sleep, our king would want you to."

As the door latched shut Coco's words burned into her mind, there was no denying it she really did miss him…. a lot. But in the long run there was so much keeping them apart. In addition the council and the king had been gone for over three weeks now without a single words notice. She wasn't even sure he was alive anymore. Was he alive? The thought of this question washed a wave of heated anxiety over Erza's body as she grasped her forehead. What if he was dead? Her heart began to beat faster and louder, each thud causing a sickening wave to flow through her veins. The room felt as if it were a million degrees, she had to get out of there. Erza quickly grabbed the cup of coffee Coco had brought in and took a large drink. She then attempted to stand but her legs faltered causing her to fall and lay limp against the side of the desk. The scarlet knight sat helplessly as she waited for her body to recover, the sound of a large door slamming throughout the room dissolved Erza's thoughts. It was the main door, someone had entered the castle.

The knight stood and unsheathed her sword as she began to make her way to the front foyer. She quickly descended the stairs only to find what she had longed to see again. It was Jellal and the council, but more importantly he was standing and alive! Erza fought back the urge to express her joy in seeing him, because no one would ever let her live that down. So, instead she gave them one of her usual grimaces.

"I see you have yet to fail us captain." The chairman said as he eyed the castles main hallway.

"Orders are orders sir." She said flatly.

Jellal spoke for the first time. "Now that everyone has returned, I advise we all get a goodnights rest. Tomorrow is going to be like hell." His voice came out raspy and labored. It was very obvious that he was pushing himself.

"Please sir." An elderly council woman spoke from behind him. "Don't exasperate yourself."

"I'm fine." The king remarked.

With those words being said the council dispersed and went to their rooms. Jellal however was unwillingly escorted by a few palace guards. His rebellious complaining brought a slight warmth over the room that made things seem slightly normal again.

A couple hours passed and the clock read two thirty am. Erza had finally finished all the paperwork that was due in a few hours. She stood from the desk and chair trudging in an exhausted heap out of the council meeting room. She let out a long heavy yawn as her arms stretched out, several of her bones popping as she did so. The scarlet knight stumbled gracefully down the pitch black hallways attempting to find her bedroom. Once she reached what she believed was her room she opened the door and went inside.

Erza let out a long and labored sigh as she leaned against the door. Her body ached from the nights of sleep in which she didn't rest, however tonight wasn't going to be any different. Her worries would continue to pester her regardless of the kings well being because there was always that one gut feeling she had, that fear that history would repeat itself. She figured that since Jellal was only a few millimeters from death the first time, that he would actually be killed the next time. Would there be a next time?

Another yawn escaped Erza's mouth as she began to carelessly strip off her armor and walk to bed. She was way to exhausted to put on a night gown, so her underwear would just have to do. As she lifted her comforter, it felt heavier than usual. She slid into the silk sheets as her body was absorbed by the plush that lay underneath her. Its funny, her bed felt strangely soft and comfortable tonight. The scarlet knight rolled onto her side when she felt her back hit something hard. She moaned with displeasure, what did she just slam against? Erza's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, she could now see shapes and outlines… thats when she realized this wasn't her bed… or her room. A soft moan behind her snapped her to attention, she was no longer tired.

* * *

**AN: He He, sorry I feel like I trolled you guys by ending the chapter there! But i decided to save the next part for the next chapter! Don't forget to write a review! Your comments make my day! **


	7. Pillow Fluff

"C-Captain?…. What the hell?" Jellal said sitting up on his elbows with a sleepy look in his eyes. "Why are you… in my bed?"

There were many ways she could answer this question One, deny everything. Two, tell the truth. Or three, go into a murderous rampage. Even though the murderous rampage option was very tempting, Erza quickly decided to fess up.

"My apologies, I mistook this for my room." The knight said coldly as she began to sit up.

"Oh… Thats alright. I don't mind." The king said slowly. "It doesn't bother me in the least."

Erza gave no response to his words as she began to stand. Before she rose to her feet a hand grasped onto her wrist, stopping her from moving any further. She looked back to see Jellal with a blank expression as he held her arm.

The scarlet knight blushed slightly. "Sir… I-"

"Erza." He used her first name. "Why are you so cold to me?"

"I'm not being cold, its called a professional relationship, and right now me in your bed isn't a good example of that." She answered.

"Call it what you will, but all I want to know is why you have been doing everything in your power to shut me out, you avoid me like the plague." He stated. She gave no response. "Erza, give me an answer." He tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Stop acting like you don't know the rules. You're the king, and as a king it's your sworn duty to marry a princess and continue the royal bloodline. I as a military captain have no business or right to be involved in your personal life." She said, her words like ice.

"You're not just a military captain." He said pulling her back down next to him. "Erza Knightwalker is also a human being, a human being who I care about."

She looked up at him with a frozen glare. "I wish I could care too, but that isn't my job."

After hearing her words Jellal immediately pulled her down into his chest, holding her tightly. Erza's scarlet tresses fell around her face as his arms wrapped around her waist. "No one has to know Erza, please. "

The fact that he was practically begging her to stay was intoxicating her sadistic qualities, and as every second went by it got harder and harder to stand her ground. As she lay on top of him her hands came up to cup his cheeks as she studied his face. "You do realize that by doing this we're both committing a crime?"

"What of it?" Jellal shrugged.

Her gaze became stronger. "You could be demoted and I could be discharged. That doesn't sound very appealing does it?"

"No, but like I said, no one is going to find out." He moaned.

Erza pressed her palms against his jaw. "Thats what you think."

"Don't be so uptight captain, why can't you just accept my feelings for you." The king whispered.

"I'm not going to just bend the rules for my feelings." She paused. "And I certainly won't step out of line just so you can get what you want."

Her words caused a sharp ping to blaze through his ears as this was the sounding to start. In one swift motion Jellal flipped their positions so he rested on top of Erza. Their muddy colored gazes locked as they remained in silence. The scarlet knight's pupils trembled as she brought her palm up to his forehead.

The Captain's face contorted when her hand came in contact with his burning skin. "You have a fever." She said making her analysis, Erza quickly pushed him off of her and stood abruptly. "Don't move." Were the final words spoken before she went to retrieve a damp cloth and some water from the bathroom.

Upon returning Jellal noticed the neat creases that were made of the damp towel that much resembled Erza her self, neat, complied, and carefully placed. Knightwalker lay the cloth across his forehead before sitting at the edge of his bed. "You should be more careful, fever after surgery won't help your recovery." She said gazing down at her hands.

"It's not like you give a damn." He mumbled.

His attitude was pricking her last nerves past the limit of tolerance. Erza took a moment to step out of character and acted on her feelings. Her hands harshly pressed against his chest as she crawled on top of him. "Alright." She sighed stretching out her neck. "I care. I care a lot. But these past couple of months have been the most confusing in my entire life. I see you constantly fooling around, then the next minute you're chasing after me. The second I turn you away you're gone and have slipped through my fingers." Erza slid her hands trough his blue locks. "I don't want anything happening to you again that could send us father apart than we already are. You have no idea what the past couple of weeks have been for me." Her voice trembling like a leaf. "For the first time in my life I was unsure of myself, and to me thats a horrific feeling. Because I can't help but place the blame for the accident on me, I saw the assassin, but I was too slow. I had the opportunity, but I didn't take it." A tear left a wet trail down Erza's face and landed on Jellal's cheek.

"Erza." His arms snaked around her waist, pulling the scarlet knight into a tight embrace. "Don't blame yourself."

Her face buried into his chest. "How?! You don't understand. I knew! I saw them aim the arrow at you!"

The king grasped onto Erza's chin forcing her to look at him. "So? Be that as it may there was nothing you could do, and if you had attempted to stop them you would've probably gotten attacked yourself!" He said with an angry glare in his eyes. His tough expression was faltering and soon exposed pain and fear. He held her tighter and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm not going to loose you." After staying there for a while Jellal pulled her into a long soft kiss. Her hands ran up and down his front as they attempted to keep this moment.

When they finally broke apart Erza relaxed in Jellal's arms and snuggled into his chest. Letting go of feelings and opinions wasn't any easy task especially for a person like her, but if it brought her closer to the people she cared about she might get used to it.

* * *

**AN: Wow... really short chapter this week and a really long authors note. I'm really sorry about that. (not really) But this chapter was challenging for me to write considering it contained "slightly mature content" I didn't want it getting too mature because that would seem too out of character, I mean common, Erza just accepted his feelings... they aren't gonna screw right away perverts ;) . I hope ya'll enjoyed it, and remember this chapter may have ended but the morning hasn't come yet... what will happen when they wake up? Next chapter out on the 22nd.**


End file.
